Thank You For Shopping at Bunny's
by bad7585
Summary: Bella's sister Rosalie puts her in a compromising position to make her come alive afer a bad breakup that has shredded her heart. Will this store change her for the good? Or make the damage worse? Bellice. femmeslash. Don't like smut, don't read!


Author's Note – This is a little one-shot that I'm using to ease some tension in my lower back Will only turn into a multi-chapter story if feedback is positive. I'm aware of the fact that I'm kind of jerky in the beginning with the changes in point of view. I kind of like it though.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a pair of freaking sweet black Flip-Flops. And so it shall stay.

Thank you for shopping at Bunny's

Bella's POV

I'm not a vain person, but as I look in the mirror I think I might be a little too over-confident. Because damn… I look good tonight. I don't often think things like that, so it must be my new job at Bunny's. It gives me a little extra spring in my step so to speak. Ever since the first sale I made, I've become a more open person in almost every aspect in my life. I hope I never have to leave that place. I'll probably curl into a shy, hopeless little ball.

I'm smirking to myself as I pull on my classic black high-top converse, thinking that they go well with the skinny jeans and tight pink flannel shirt I'm wearing to the club tonight. I know what you're thinking, pink flannel? But it's tight against my chest and makes me look tough but still feminine.

I'm on the prowl tonight. When you've spent 3 years with the wrong person and you realize it should have ended a long time ago it doesn't take long to get back on the saddle. Normally I like to meet people online or through mutual friends. But tonight I'm going to a club, as per the Boss' orders. Yellow-fin Club. Hah. The more I think about it the more I realize that it probably wasn't the boss' idea, but her partner Ash's idea. Ash is pretty crazy like that. Got to love her though, after only knowing each other for about 4 minutes we were finishing each other's sentences.

Maybe I should start at the beginning…

***One month earlier***

My perfect sister Rosalie had just come over to the apartment and was cleaning the kitchen because I've been too miserable to mess with silly things like housework.

"Bella, seriously how long has it been since you ran a damp rag over these counters? It smells like one of Emmett's old socks in here from all the dirt and dust build-up!"

I curled into a ball on the couch trying to make my body sleep regardless of the racket I hear going on just a few feet away. I know my sister means well but ever since Victoria left me I just haven't had the will to do much of anything except sleep and occasionally indulge in an episode of Gilmore Girls.

"C'mon Bella, please get out of bed and get dressed! We're going out today whether you like it or not! Get in that shower, you need this!"

As I roll off of the couch to confront the blonde currently trying to organize my empty refrigerator I see that my sister is dressed to the nines in a blue sundress with yellow daisies around the hem, and the matching yellow heels. Now I know there is no point in arguing, when Rosalie dresses to go out I know she won't be stopped for anything, I might as well get dressed now and pray she springs for breakfast.

After a long car ride around town and all the normal shops where Rose likes to stop and pamper herself, we pull into this store I have never seen before… I can't read the name of it because the marquee is completely covered by a large banner reading "Grand Opening" I mean, who does that?

Once we are inside a really strange looking woman approaches. She's short, with a faux-hawk and a dark green Paramore shirt, so I automatically like her. When she turned around the register stand I noticed that her butt goes on farther than the rest of her, not something you see very often but still cute. She gives a cartoon-character looking smile and exclaims, "Welcome to Bunny's! If you need any help looking for something special just give me a holler, my name is Bunny. Kind of an egotistical move to name a store after yourself, but hey, what else am I going to name a place like this? Ash's Lingerie and Stuff?"

This girl is seriously crazy. And I love it, but why is Rosalie bringing me to a sex shop? On one side of the store, the wall is covered in lingerie in all sizes shapes and colors, another side is covered in all manner of XXX adult movies, and the opposite side has everything from ball gags to vibrators. Sex is something that sometimes in our family we joke about, but we never do anything like this.

Noticing my confused expression, Rosalie looks at me as if the answers to all of my unasked questions are obvious. "You've been living like a hermit for too long Bells, so you can either have some fun or you can take something off the wall and Fuck yourself."

I am suddenly aware of the fact that we are not alone in the shop, and that Bunny is giggling into a box of organic lubricant. How embarrassing.

I'm taken aback by my sister's statement but part of me can't take my eyes off the wall of… Self-service hardware. Being Single and alone for so long has left me with a lot of pent-up frustration. Rosalie has walked off to the lingerie section, probably already knowing that my credit card is about to get some impulse buying-action.

I'm basically staring at the wall with no idea where to start, when Bunny walks over to me, sensing the confusion in me.

"Something I can help you with Sugar-dumpling?"

How do you tell someone you don't know that you have never played with anything like this? I'm sure seeing as how she owns the shop nothing I could say would really shock her but I'm so lost on what to address first. Should I drop my insecurities and tell her everything? Or just start with something simple like where is the amateur section? Ok, Focus Bella… She is staring at you.

"In case you can't tell I'm nervous, I've never been somewhere like this before."

"Don't worry Hun, everybody is nervous the night they lose their virginity, just like they are nervous the first time they buy something that goes 'vroom vroom' in the night, ha-ha. Is there anything in particular that jumps out at you?"

"Uh… They all jump out at me, kind of aggressively to tell the truth. But actually I like that one over there; it looks harmless enough, whoa! Is that a little dolphin on the side?"

"Yes it is Sweetie, it's a two part vibrator with the plastic pink basic piece inside a silicone out-portion that slides right on giving you these textured bumps at the tip where it curves to hit your g-spot and the dolphin vibrates on its own to rub your clitoris. Want me to put some batteries in it so you can feel how 'harmless' it really is?"

Whoa… Wasn't expecting all of that.

BUNNY'S POV

Okay, seriously what kind of girl has never played with a toy like this? How does she survive? She looks like she is at least early twenties… Maybe she is still a virgin? She's hot, so that would really be a shame, knowing that nobody has had a chance to appreciate her the way she deserves. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. She is just a Customer B, get yourself together!

"Um… Do you really just like pop them open to put batteries inside so people can see how they work? Because that seems kind of crazy."

"Of course it sounds crazy! But yes, I have a basket of batteries in the register area, I mean if I didn't do things like this how would people know if they are making a good investment? By helping them make knowledgeable choices like this I'm spiking their interest, as well as insuring that they will blab to their friends about how fabulous my store is!"

God, did I just say the word 'fabulous'? This girl is tripping me up, I never sound _that _gay

Well… Only on Tuesdays.

Oh well, maybe she thinks it's funny, I can see her snickering behind that big brown mane of hair. I want her to spend money today, though; I could really use the business so I hope she says something I can go off of to see her whip out a little cash. I'll just smile and wait for her to make the next move.

So I waited. And she bit!

"So is there anything else I should be worried about? I mean, this thing isn't going to bite me is it? "

Wow, is there anything more adorable than that smile, that blush?

"Well I think if you want it to bite, that I have an extra 3-pronged silicone attachment over here that will pinch you in the GREATEST way,"

This girl is so cute. I want to put her in my pocket and take her home with me, Ash probably wouldn't even mind, she already calls our house the Hobo Hut because of all the random people we bring in. I wonder if there is a way for my to be subtle in asking her to be friends. Then I can get her to the house and meet Ash.

I'll just have to give it a try…

Bella's POV

I have no idea what to say anymore. This place is so intimidating. But I'm still excited. I want this dolphin. I want to lick Bunny's lips just because of the delicious things she keeps saying to me. Nobody has grabbed my attention like her in a very long time. Maybe I'm not emotionally dead. Maybe I just needed someone like the owner of a new sex shop to spark my interests. Not that I'm attracted to her (who am I kidding, of course I am) but she is pretty freaking adorable.

"3 prongs sounds like a little too much for right now. But at least I know where to come when I feel like I'm ready to take that next step."

"Ok, well let's get you everything you're going to need before you can take Flipper home with you tonight. I promise it will be fun! First things first… TOY CLEANER! Hah. If you need lessons on how to use a sex toy for amateurs, my partner Ash gives lessons at the house. She's pretty original, but she is as sweet as they come and always likes meeting cute girls."

Aww. That was almost adorable if you take away the completely terrifying bit where she said her partner offers lessons on how to use sex toys. But first things first. Partner. She has a partner, which means not only is she gay. But I have no chance. What a buzz kill. Just when I was starting to think I might have a way to get my mind off of the break-up between me and Victoria. But maybe she is looking for a friend. I could use one of those. I've been living like… Well really I haven't been living. I just curl into a ball on my couch and hide from anything that has the opportunity to remind me of all the pain I just went through. I want things to change though. I want to get out of bed and do something. Time to change things.

"Really now? Lessons for amateurs? Uh, sounds like something I should look into."

After a few awkward moments picking out some lube and toy cleaner… I finally made it to the cash register noticing that I have a text message.

"I knew you would like the store. Bunny seems cool. I'll be waiting in the car - Rose"

After paying for my…. Delicate items, Bunny comes around the register and hands me a business card.

"I wasn't joking about your need to meet Ash, I have a good feeling about you two meeting. Call it a hunch. She's basically my housewife-slash-store assistant manager. But if you're interested, call my cell later tonight. I close the store at nine on Mondays."

I've never wanted to call a phone number so bad…. Looks like Bella is alive in here after all.

As I walk out the car to meet Rosalie I start counting the minutes until 9 o clock, and the rest of my already awesome week.


End file.
